


Splash

by sparkinglovingheart



Series: Post Civil War Age-Play Fics [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Civil War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Thumb-sucking, Trauma, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always had to bathe together and make quick work of it because there were always other people waiting, but Wanda didn’t mind. </p><p>She sat on the shower floor while her brother knelt behind her and washed her hair out as best he could, “Keep still, angel.” </p><p>She stopped squirming as he scrubbed at her, “I’m cold.”</p><p>“I know,” he tried not to wince. The water was always cold. </p><p> </p><p>For the lovely who requested bathing/washing in this verse with Wanda and Pietro and then with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandaruler1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaruler1897/gifts).



> Yeah, I wasn't really sure how to make the transition from Sokovia in 2014 to present day so I presented it as more of a memory. Hey, maybe it's awkward and poorly done, but isn't everything I do?

_Sokovia, 2014_

_It was getting dark and the sky looked almost like it was split in two. One part of it was light pink and orange, the other gradually became dark blue. Wanda lay on her stomach, gazing up at it amid people walking and cars going past on the road. She dragged herself closer to the curb a little, rubbing her light blue dress in the dirt, and tilting Lorna up so she could see the sky better._  


_“You can’t see a lot of stars out yet,” Wanda told her, “That’s because it’s still a little light out, and you can’t see stars when it’s the daytime. Pietro told me that. He knows everything. And he can do anything,too.”_

_“Wanda!” she felt someone grab her shoulder and yank her up from the ground, “You don’t run off like that. I’m supposed to be watching you. What would your brother say?”_

_“I’m sorry,” she rubbed her eyes. Katka was a friend who looked after her sometimes if she had work off and Pietro didn’t. Wanda liked her a lot, but she always ended up crying for her brother if he was gone for too long._

_“Never mind,” Katka sighed, “I got us food, we can go back. You need a bath, you’re filthy. What were you thinking, lying in the dirt like that? And there are cars nearby, you could have been hurt.”_

_Wanda wanted to explain that she had needed to see the sunset with Lorna, that it was very important, but she wasn’t always very good at saying what she meant, so she just put her thumb in her mouth and walked, holding onto the cat with her other hand. Katka kept a gentle hold on her shoulder as she guided her through the crowds. If anyone had stopped to look, they probably would have taken notice and thought it was strange that a girl of nineteen was acting less than half her age, but thankfully, Novi Grad was busy enough where no one stopped to pause._

_The shelter they had currently set up was close to the market and downtown, so it was always noisy. Wanda didn’t really mind, but Katka was always saying that the sounds kept her up at night. Wanda knew a little of what that was like. She had nightmares and was scared of the dark._

_“Come on, little love,” Katka led her inside, “I’ll have your brother give you a bath and then you can eat something.”_

_“I miss him,” the panic was starting to set in again as she looked around almost frantically, “Where is he? Did he leave-”_

_“Wanda, youcan be so ridiculous sometimes,” she sighed a little impatiently, “He did not leave you, he’s just at your bed. See?”_

_Everyone had bunks that were a bit too crowded together, and with everyone in one room, people could be hard to spot, but Wanda would recognize her brother anywhere. She ran to him, and burst out laughing when he picked her up and spun her around, “I missed you!”_

_“I missed you too,” he said, kissing her cheek, “What did you do with Katka?”_

_“Went to the market and I showed Lorna the sun and the stars and the…” she almost immediately lost her train of thought, “Pietro, I love you.”_

_“I love you too, baby girl. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah? I’m a mess too, honestly,” he made a face and rubbed some grease off his hand._

_Wanda set Lorna underneath her pillow. She didn’t want to get her wet._

_  
_

_They always had to bathe together and make quick work of it because there were always other people waiting, but Wanda didn’t mind. She sat on the shower floor while her brother knelt behind her and washed her hair out as best he could, “Keep still, angel.”_  


_She stopped squirming as he scrubbed at her, “I’m cold.”_

_“I know,” he tried not to wince. The water was always cold._

_Wanda giggled a little bit as it splashed on the rusted tile floor, reaching out to touch it, “It’s like it’s raining.”_

_He actually laughed at that, “It is a little like rain, isn’t it? Come here now,” he picked her up, “Close your eyes, I don’t want to get soap in them.”_

_Wanda listened, shutting her eyes tight and then covering them with her hands while he ran his hands through her hair, being careful not to tug too hard, “You’re being so good, honey. You’re almost done.”_

_Wanda splashed a little more at the water sloshing around on the floor, “Pietro, can I go outside and play after?”_

_“I’m sorry, honey, but no. You need to eat and go to sleep, it’s almost midnight.” Pietro wasn’t very strict about when she went to bed, but he did want her to sleep at some point, “I’ll tell you a story if you want.”_

_“Sing?”_

_“I’ll sing too,” he kissed her forehead, “You’re all ready. Come here,” he stood and lifted her out before setting her on the floor and wrapping her in a raggedy towel. Pietro got dressed quickly before helping her into a threadbare pink nightgown that had had some form of lace at the hem and sleeves on it at some point, but had since become frayed. Wanda, still on the floor, looked up at him with wide green eyes and held her arms open towards him while he seemed distracted with cleaning everything up._

_“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said when he noticed her, picking her up and swaying with her lightly as he carried her out. She could feel him tense up as soon as he had her cradled in his arms and she knew why-he was always saying she was too light._

_The tables were all full, so Pietro sat on the floor and set Wanda in his lap while they ate. Katka was always saying that it was too crowded, but at least it was better than the streets. They’d had a roof over their heads for a few months now._

_Wanda ate a little bit, but she found herself growing tired quickly and started to drift off, accidentally spilling the metallic tasting water slightly onto her nightgown._

_“It’ll dry,” Pietro picked her up again, “You’re so tired, aren’t you, sweetheart? Let’s get you to sleep.”_

_“Stay,” she mumbled, clinging onto him like he was a life preserver._

_“Of course I’ll stay. I’ll stay right with you,” he got Lorna out from under the pillow and lay down on their bed with her and tugged the blankets up from the jumbled heap at the end of it, “Try to sleep, little one.”_

_Wanda sucked her thumb, “Story?”_

_“Oh, that’s right,” he smiled, stroking her hair, “Cinderella?”_

_She nodded and snuggled against his chest as the sound of his voice started to lull her to sleep._

  


United States, 2016

It had always been Pietro looking after Wanda, making sure she ate, bathing her, playing with her, getting her dressed, comforting her when she woke up crying. Steve didn’t think the kid got enough credit.

Of course, Pietro didn’t have to do any of it on his own anymore. They all took care of Wanda in one way or another, and since she considered Steve to be her father and he could see her as nothing but a daughter, he looked at it as just another part of life. And it was a good part of life. 

It wasn’t always easy, either. Wanda had powers that she couldn’t control, the mind of a little kid, and a shit ton of trauma. After everything that had happened with her parents, at Hydra, with Ultron, and finally with the war with Tony, she was scared and confused almost all the time. Especially since after the war, they’d all been gone so much trying to finally negotiate with the government for a peaceful compromise. Tony might have come to an agreement with Steve, but if Ross had his way, they’d all be locked up in some mega prison. He didn’t like Wanda at all, which was why instead of having her go to see him as a superhuman representative, Pietro went instead. And that meant he hadn’t been there very much lately. 

And Wanda’s separation anxiety was back with a vengeance. 

It had been just her and Steve all day-the others wouldn’t be back until late. She had been quiet for most of it, but now that night was starting to fall, she was panicking, crying so hysterically that she could barely breathe with her body shaking uncontrollably. Steve held her close in his arms and rocked her gently, “Sweetie. It’s okay. Everyone is going to come back. Shhh, I’ve got you.”

Wanda shook her head, “W-what if they get hurt?”

“They won’t, honey. You worry too much,” he sighed, “They’re going to be fine. Nobody is going to get hurt. Come on, I’ll give you a bath and then I’ll lie down with you for awhile. When you wake up, everyone’ll be back, alright?”

Wanda clung to him with her legs around his torso as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where he ran the water and carefully helped to get all her clothing off, murmuring what he hoped were comforting words all the while. She whimpered as soon as she lost contact with him and threw herself back into his arms.

“Whoa,” Steve kissed the top of her head, “Do you want to get in?” 

“I can’t, Daddy, I can’t,” she sobbed, “I wanna stay with you!”

“Sweetheart,” he rocked her, “I told your mom and your brother I’d give you a bath, so I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to. I won’t leave.”

Wanda shook her head again and refused to let go of him. Steve couldn’t bring himself to pry her off, so instead, he just picked her up again and stepped into the tub before kneeling down carefully, “There. I’ll stay with you, okay?”

She looked a bit surprised, but the fact that he was there with her seemed to calm her down a bit. She splashed, “Daddy, you’re all wet.”

“Oh yeah?” he splashed back at her lightly, “Now you’re wetter.” 

She giggled and pushed her hands through the water , “Waves! Like the ocean. I like the ocean. There’s dolphins and fishes there.”

“And Wandas,” he ruffled her hair, “In your natural habitat.” 

“Nooo,” she laughed, “I live on earth!”

“Oh, that’s right, you do. You’re such a smart girl, aren’t you?” he kissed her forehead, “Daddy’s going to wash your hair now, okay? Lean back a little, I’ve got you.” 

Wanda shut her eyes and dipped her hair into the water while Steve kept his arms around her and pulled her up after a few moments so he could rub shampoo into it. It smelled like strawberries and something else he couldn’t put his finger on-but it reminded him of her. 

“Out now?” her voice was a little slurred, and he realized it was because she was sucking her thumb.

“Not yet, baby. You’re being so good,” he praised, “Lean back again. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

“I miss them, Daddy.” 

“I know, ladybug. I know,” Steve lifted her up again and gently squeezed the tips of her hair, “They’re all okay, I promise.”

Wanda kept her thumb in her mouth as Steve kept working at her hair, splashing absentmindedly with her other hand. She seemed considerably more relaxed knowing that she could be so close to him.

“Lie back one more time for me,” Steve dipped her into the water gently before lifting her back up again, “All done, ladybug. Good job.”

“We go goodnight now?” 

“Yep,” he stood up, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her room where he lay her on her bed, “I’m just going to get dressed really quick, then grab your pajamas so I can get you ready to sleep, alright? I’m not going anywhere.” 

Wanda looked slightly nervous, but nodded. Steve ran back to his room and changed clothes as quickly as possible before he hurried back and opened her dresser to grab a soft pair of loose, cotton leggings and a shirt that went with it that had a picture of Ariel on the front. He got a pull up out of the closet trying to be as nonchalant about it as possible, knowing that it still bothered her. He kissed her forehead again, “Daddy’s here, baby girl. See? I didn’t go anywhere.”

Wanda reached up and grabbed at his shirt, “Stay, please?”

“Of course I’ll stay, silly. Legs up.”

She only squirmed slightly when he got her dressed-she tended to do that more when she was stressed out, but having a bath with someone holding her seemed to have relaxed her. Finally, Steve went to grab a sippy cup that he filled with apple juice to give to her, setting her in bed and lay down next to her before reaching over to turn the lamp off. Almost immediately, Wanda started crying again.

“Shhh, sweetie,” he switched the lamp back on, “No more dark, okay? See? It’s okay. Shhh, Daddy’s got you.” 

It took another ten minutes to get her to calm down, but by the time she did, Steve himself was almost asleep. It was past midnight.

“Night-night, Daddy,” Wanda said quietly before she drifted off, “I love you.”

“I love you so much, ladybug,” he kissed her forehead, “My precious little girl. I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

She snuggled closer to him as Steve finally let himself relax completely, barely noticing when the door creaked open just a little, letting him know that the others were home. 


End file.
